Existing power supplies often employ a rectifier circuit, for example a full bridge rectifier, at the input stage of the power supply to convert an alternating current (AC) sine wave input to a rectified sine wave. The rectified sine wave may be used to charge a capacitor to generate a direct current (DC) link voltage to drive the output stages of the power supply, for example an inverter/converter circuit. The DC link voltage, however, is typically close to the AC peak voltage which may be relatively large in magnitude. This may result in increased switching losses, noise, and standby (no load) power consumption. The use of relatively more expensive high voltage components, as well as inrush/surge current control and circuit protection components such as fuses and thermistors, may also be required which can increase the overall cost of the power supply.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.